


To Infinity and Beyond

by Blue_Blurr



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2015, Toy Story (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Blurr/pseuds/Blue_Blurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chromia has always wanted to fly, and now that she has the chance to, she can't help but quote a line from her favorite movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Infinity and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> The author does not own Transformers, all rights reserved by their respective owners.
> 
> This was an idea I had for International Fanworks Day 2015, but it ended up being something I really couldn't crunch down into 100 words, and I didn't transfer the file to my computer until today.

            Chromia almost couldn't hold her excitement; she was going to fly, she’d be able to accomplish her sparklinghood dream. Windblade chuckled at her enthusiasm and carefully gripped her bodyguard under the arms.

            “Ready, my love?” the cityspeaker asked, already knowing her mate’s answer.

            “Yes!” And they were off, the ground disappearing beneath them and the air whizzing by fast. The familiar sights of Cybertron grew smaller and smaller, until individual details became hard to distinguish, and only the tallest peaks stood out easily. Chromia fought the urge, but eventually couldn't hold it anymore. She thrust her arms into the air (cautious of Windblade as she did so) and let out a loud cry:

            “To infinity, and beyond!”

            “Wait, what?” her partner asked, looking down at her mate with clear confusion across her face. Chromia winced internally, embarrassed of herself. Her processors kicked into overdrive to fabricate a lie to placate the jet’s curiosity and also keep her secret safe.

            “It’s um, the, ah, motto of Star Command,” seeing further questions in her mate’s optics, Chromia quickly elaborated. “They’re a division of space police. Bots, but not Cybertronians. I uh, met them during my guardian training. Their leader, a mech by the name of um, Light Year, said it whenever he took flight. I couldn't help it, sorry.”

            The guardian would rather take her little secret to the grave than reveal to anyone, even her bondmate –the very femme she was to protect. Unable to looker her mate in the eyes after lying to her, Chromia cast her eyes down, and immediately regretted it.

            “Holy Primus, we’re really high up!” Her optics widened in fear. Windblade gripped her a bit tighter, sending pulses of safety, love, and protection through their shared bond.

            “Do you trust me?” the cityspeaker asked softly.

            “O-of course, love!” came her mate’s nervous reply.

            “Then shutter your optics. Don’t open them until I say so.” Chromia hesitantly did as she was asked, terrified beyond words, but ultimately trusting of her mate to keep them both safe. She felt herself being shifted in Windblade’s grip and whined in distress.

            “I've got you, Chromia. You are safe; I’d never let anything happen to you.” Came her mate’s sweet, calming voice. Chromia’s guardian protocols sent an angry message, reminding her that those where her duties to Windblade, not the other way around, but she dismissed it in favor of listening to her mate.

            “Online your optics.” Doing as she was told, Chromia gasped. The double sunrise in front to them was a gorgeous array of orange and reds, and from so high up, they could watch as the light lazily drifted across Cybertron and was caught up in the various buildings and other constructs.

            “It’s so beautiful, Windblade,” the guardian whispered.

            “I know you still don’t like Cybertron, but I wanted to show you that it isn't all that bad.”

            “Thank you. I've never seen anything so stunning,” She grinned, shifting in Windblade’s grip to face her, just now realizing that she was standing on the smaller femme’s feet. “Well, maybe except for you.” Chromia wrapped her arms around her mate, bending slightly at the neck until their helms touched.

            “For you, I’d go to infinity and beyond.” Windblade purred, a smile blooming across her faceplates.

            “Definitely beyond.” Chromia agreed, closing the distance between them to kiss her mate. Right now, her mate was her everything. Explaining that Star Command and Buzz Lightyear were actually something from an Earth movie could wait.         


End file.
